Brothers!
by Lycan Queen
Summary: Fred took too much delight in George's misfortunes and making them worse.


I own nothing, except for my OC.

* * *

It was a lazy weekday for Fred and George. The duo had classes off this afternoon and the brothers had been spending it sitting on the stone railings of an open sunlit hallway, watching students go by and eavesdropping into conversations that passed. Students of Hogwarts and the visiting schools were all raving about the Yule ball which had brought up the subject of the conversation the twins were currently discussing.

"Nice move with Angelina," George laughed at his brother's satisfied grin.

"I try, I really do. Unlike you." Fred sent George a pointed look to which the latter gave his smug twin a swift kick.

"Come off it. It wasn't _that_ good."

"I beg to differ, 'sides that wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then?"

"I've failed to hear any news on your progress. Got anyone in mind have you, Georgie?" Fred mused. George rolled his eyes at his brother. Fred knew full well that George had been meaning to ask the foreign exchange student that he had befriended last year. It was quite sickening really. This new girl and George had grown to be really good friends, they were instantly smitten with each other. Everybody knew about it, but what annoyed everyone in school was that they somewhat knew it themselves too but were playing coy and dumb for no particular reason whatsoever, as Fred had described it.

"Seraphina." George confessed lowly and with a small guilty smile at that.

"The Italian bird?" Fred feigned astonishment.

"Oh shut it." George threw an empty chocolate frog box at him.

"Oi, this is serious business. Now what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I asked her to come round and see me in the owlery later today." Fred nodded as his brother spoke. "Even learned a few things to say to her Italian."

"Not bad…" Fred began to grin wickedly. "Those lessons might come in a bit handy sooner than you think."

"How's that?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows, looked down the hall and bobbed his head. "I'm not falling for that old gag, mate."

"Wanna bet?"

George revolved his head and peeked pass the column he sat up against and almost immediately sprung to his feet. There she was marching down the hallway, her blue and bronze prefect badge gleaming in the sun light, with an open letter in her hand.

"Seraphina!" George exclaimed a bit loudly. "Ciao, bella."

"Che cosa?" She shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Uh…" George couldn't remember the words for a second. "Come stai."

"Non c'e male." She smiled while cocking an eyebrow at him. "Molto bene, very good George."

"Really?"

"Eh, so-so." She waved her hand. Fred snorted behind them. George, with a frustrated and humiliated tight lip, ignored his brother's unhindered joy of his short coming. "Ciao Fred."

"Hello." Fred stretched the word in a mischievous singsong voice on purpose. A simple English greeting would have been enough George, honestly. Still he wanted to see where his brother's attempt of flirtation would take him and enjoy the ride on the way.

"George, I'm glad I found you. I have been meaning to tell you that I couldn't meet you later like you asked. What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"I was, uh, hoping we could talk about something... _in private_." George tried to say the last bit in a hushed tone but he knew his brother heard. They had mastered eavesdropping before they could even fully understand what it was they were listening to.

"I know, I'm sorry but some things came up with the other prefects so I really can't later. I was thinking you could tell me now, when I have the time. That's okay right?"

"Of course he can!" Fred declared, animatedly. "Whatever he can say to you alone he can still say now, isn't that right George?"

"Right," George sucked his teeth.

"See! Sorted! No problem, fire away Georgie."

"I wanted to know if you had gotten a dress for the Yule Ball yet."

"I have, why do you ask?"

"Well because I was wondering if you were even going,"

"I am, or else I wouldn't have gotten one." She smiled.

"Right of course. So, since you are going, are you going with anyone in particular?"

"Nobody's asked me to go with them yet if that is what you mean... George, are you asking me to go with you?"

"Si…" George swallowed a lump.

"Then the answer is yes."

"Really?" George inquired. The Italian girl laughed at his response. She didn't expect to have caught him this off guard.

"Si! I have to get going now though. I'll see you later?" She asked whilst walking passed him down the hall.

"Yeah."

"All right, see you then George. Bye Fred."

"Ciao." Fred grinned deviously. The second Seraphina was out of sight Fred started cackling his merry head off. "Well that turned out rather well, don't you think?"

"Piss off!"


End file.
